ProJECT: Starlit Night
by Satoshi-kun
Summary: Half a year passes after Sonic destorys ARK and a mysterious, young hedgehog named Rudy Hayabashi appears after being almost killed by...Shadow? Does the appearance of Rudy and Shadow have anything to do with ARK's destruction? (not proofread)
1. Prolouge: Demise of ARK

Sonic The Hedgehog Starlit Night  
  
NOTE: If you're looking for Archie characters, go somewhere else. Plain and simple. :P If your looking for romance, this story only has a little. And that involves Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose. Want something else? Tough luck, bud. ;P  
  
Now let's give some ages...  
  
Sonic - 16  
  
Tails - 13  
  
Knuckles - 17  
  
Amy - 15  
  
Rouge - 17  
  
Eggman or Robotnik - 43 (I'm sparing him from old age...:P)  
  
Shadow - 53 years (yeah, I counted the years spent sleeping, sue me...wait, no, don't...xD)  
  
Rudy Hayabashi - 16 (note: he's my character, don't take him xP)  
  
If I missed anyone, remind me to add them later. :P  
  
Proulouge Dimise of ARK  
  
Eggman had planned to destroy Earth by hacking into the ARK main core system and setting it on course to Station Square,  
where it would be the foundation in which he would begin his world domination plans. You know the drill from here. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy went to space to prevent the hacking. Tails, being the genius that he is, built a quick, temporary firewall around the core system to stall time for him to disconnect the system from the ARK. In doing so, the ARK lost connection with the system and the emergancy system activated. It caused the whole colony to go on a second crash-landing to Earth. Since Eggman had to use the Chaos Emeralds' for the hacking since the system was technolagically advanced compared to what Eggman deals with all the time, he already knew about it.  
He used the Emeralds' power to power-up his computer and do a, if you will, "super scan" and found the identity of a high ranking soldier named Haiutsi Hayabashi. He then hacked into his info, gained his password, and hacked into ARK databases. All the emeralds were in his base and Sonic only had two hours to get back to Earth, get the emeralds, once again use Chaos Control to transport ARK away from Earth. Tails modified their shuttle to have no restrictions and could go to critical speed. Everyone lept into the shuttle and went mach speed. They landed back onto Earth withen an hour, and their shuttle ruined because of the atmosphere. It was up to Sonic now, he was the only one with the speed to get to Eggman's, take the Emeralds, change into Super Sonic, and Chaos Control the ARK away...  
  
Amy sat down on a rock near the wreckage of their shuttle, putting her Piko Piko Hammer next to her. "Oh...I hope Sonic makes it..." "He'll make it for sure, Amy!" Tails responded, almost immediatly.  
"Don't be so optimistic Tails," Knuckles said, while leaning against the destroyed vessle. "I don't think even Sonic can travel 1000 miles in an hour...Did you have to land here, of all places?"  
"Don't blame me! I just did it since I couldn't find the exact location, this was the only place I could land! Directly below the ARK!" "Bah..." Knuckles slammed his fist into the shuttle. "Dammit, Eggman...he might just have done it this time..."  
Amy stood up and went to the clifftop they were next to. She looked below. They were above a desolate land. Trees burnt,  
sky grey, no birds, and no water. Nothing. Amy recalled that this was the place where Little Planet made contact with Earth (NOTE: My own story, don't question it). It touched the Earth due to Eggman using a magnetic force to drag it to the planet.  
Luckily, Sonic used the Time Stones and changed everything that happened, changing the course of time.  
Sonic did so much for them, it seemed unfair. Amy always admired this about him. But then again, she admired everything about him. She wanted to always help, so that at least she would be there, next to him, being able to help him. But she seemed like nothing more than an annoyance to him...  
  
Sonic was running, running as fast as he could. He wasn't sure if you could make it in time. He looked at the stop watch Tails had given him. Damn, 30 minutes left... he thought. He then saw something on the horizon.  
"Is that it?!" He picked up his speed, jumping from island to island. He then stopped on one island for 3 seconds and then made a huge leap into the air. From his view, he saw a huge, metal-made base protruding out of the water. "Yes!" He landed back on ground and jumped again. Island to island, over the ocean. On his last jump, he finally landed on the shore of the base. He looked up. The sides were looked slipperry, but he didn't have the time to go in and run through the base. He took his chance and built up his speed to run up the building. Every step he took made a burn mark on the smooth metal surface. Sonic was going as fast as he could. "Go, go, go, go..."  
Finally, he reached the top of the base and was on top of a cylinder-like control room where he could see a red figure punching his fingers into a computer. "Eggman..." growled Sonic under his breath. While airbourne, Sonic rammed into the glass of the control room and landed on the ground.  
"EGGMAN!" he shouted. "Give me the Emeralds, now!"  
No response, he just kept typing. Sonic didn't want to wait any longer. He rolled into a ball and started spinning violently. After building up power, he launched himself at the round man. He plowed through him like a robot...wait...he WAS a robot! Sparks and wires flew out and his head popped off like popcorn in the microwave. As Sonic landed, the head rolled to his feet. "A decoy?" he shouted outloud.  
"My, oh my," a voice came from the darkness. "We have a genious here!" Then, a sudden glow lit from the back of the room. This glow was one that Sonic was all too familiar with.  
The Chaos Emeralds. And they weren't just lying on the ground. They were on a hexagonal like plate with glass in front, blocking them. But do you think Eggman would just give them to Soinc? No. The plate was attached on to a robot. A 15 foot one at that. It's design was similar to that of the GUN robots Sonic fought when everyone was accusing him to have stolen the Chaos Emeralds in place of Shadow. But this robot had arms and attached to them were nice, big machine guns. Instead of the half-diamond like shaped glass cockpit, this one had a upside-down emerald shaped cockpit with thick glass. Behind that glass was Eggman. The sinister, mustached, maniacal Eggman. "You can't possibly win this time, hedgehog!" he shouted through the glass.  
"That's what you said the last 100 times, Eggfreak!" Sonic answered back with a slight hint of annoyance.  
"Everytime is a new oppurtunity! I WILL win this time, and you won't stop me!"  
Sonic's head then stopped. Eggman just said something that made SENSE to him. Something that he could relate to. He shook it off. "BRING IT ON!"  
Eggman wrapped his fingers around a joystick put his free hand on a control panel to his right. He jutted the joystick forward, commanding his robot to do the same. It slid across the floor with jets on its feet and traveled towards Sonic. Eggman quickly pressed a few buttons on his control pannel and pressed a button on top of his joystick. Both the guns in the hand of the robot started shooting out bullets. Sonic quickly jumped over the shooting range and on top of the right gun. "Is that all you have?" Sonic said, tauntingly. "This should be easy!"  
Eggman's eyes glowed. "You should know by now..." he started. "I have more than just that!" A small cylinder popped out of the right gun, right under Sonic. "Wha?!" It then shot three bullets. Luckily, only a tiny bit of the last one hit Sonic's right arm, since he jumped off just in time. "S'that all?!"  
"You know it isn't!!" Under the cockpit, another cylinder came out, but this time, it didn't shoot out bullets. It shot out lasers. It shot out a bright blue beam, aiming at SOnic's chest. Yet again, he dodged it. He spun just when the beam was about to hit him. The beam hit a small part on Sonic's back quills, causing little trickles of blood to spill.  
Using his spin as an advantage, Sonic used his leg to kick the glass of the cockpit. He made a small crack, but it didn't break, yet. He used his kicking leg to propel him upwards and on top of the updie-down emerald cockpit, balancing on the tip. Eggman aimed the gun and shot at the glass top of the cockpit. Sonic jumped upwards as the bullets shot open the tip of the cockpit. Pieces of glass fell onto Eggman's right arm, causing it to start bleeding. "GAH!" He shouted in pain and took his hand away from the control panel. After the bullets stopped shooting, Sonic flipped in the air and dived into the cockpit through the opening on the tip that the bullets made. He landed directly behind Eggman, and kicked him into the control panel.  
"Disconnect the Chaos Emeralds from this robot, NOW!" Sonic ordered.  
Eggman grinned widely. "Heh, take them if you want. It's not like you can do anything about ARK even WITH the Chaos Emeralds!"  
"OPEN UP THE PLATE, EGGMAN!" Sonic ordered more loudly. Eggman obeyed. The glass over the plate dropped off from a flip of a switch, the Emeralds along with it. Sonic thought for a second. "Why didn't you use their powers?" Eggman didn't answer. "Dammit, whatever." Sonic jumped out of the cockpit and jumped next to the Emeralds.  
  
Tails looked at the watch. 5 minutes. Then he looked at the sky. The ARK was about to enter the atmosphere. This isn't going to well.  
"What's taking Sonic so long..." he wondered outloud. "Dammit!" Knuckles swore. "I KNEW we should've gone with him."  
"We couldn't Knuckles, we'd just slow him down..."  
"...damn..."  
Amy still stood by the cliff, looking at the horizon. She saw something. "Guys!" she shouted. "I think its Sonic!" Knuckles and Tails rushed over to where Amy was. There was certainly something coming. And it definantly was something that they'd like. The golden Super Sonic was speeding towards them at an incredible speed. "I KNEW HE'D COME!!" excalimed Tails.  
"He made it after all..." muttered Knuckles under his breath.  
"Sonniku...!" Amy said excitely.  
  
ARK was coming in. Fast. Super Sonic flew up towards the sky, to the direction of ARK, and flew and hovered in front of it. Here goes nothing... he thought.  
He put both his ands in front of him and focused his energy into them. A golden aura started building around them. They then shot out two, almost invisible, energy rays to stop down the ARK. It didn't stop it... Even though the ARK went slower, it still was coming at a fairly fast rate. Super SOnic focuse even more energy into his hands.  
Again, slowed it down, but it kept coming. Sonic didn't have a choice. He had to use Chaos Control. Even though it was okay for him to use it when he was just teleporting himself, it could kill him if he tried to teleport something as huge as a space colony. But he didn't have a choice, it was for the benefit of the Earth...mankind.  
He gathered his energy and spread it all across his body and jutted out his two arms.  
"CHAOS..." he started. He already felt the agonizing pain in his body. "CONTROL!!!" A humungous beam of light shot out from his hands and surrounded ARK, then flattened it, and took it to another area...wait...it only went 150 miles away!  
Tails gazed in awe and shouted, "WHAT IS HE DOING?!"  
Super Sonic charged up his hand with what looked like a dark golden orb. "I'm going to destroy this thing...once and for all..." he said. He then sped, faster then ever before to the ARK, which was still coming to Earth. Sonic slowly leaned his arm back to build up momentum, and when he was only 5 miles away he jutted it forward and...  
  
FLASH!  
  
The ARK's center blew up in a flash of sparks. The interior was being sucked out and crushed as the gravity started denting the material. Small buildings flew out and the main core where Shadow had fought the Biolizard began to collapse. The whole center was being crushed by it's own pillars falling atop of each other. One pillar smashed open a wall and made an opening in the wall. Again, objects started flying out.  
It was as if it was a starlit night. 


	2. Appearances

Sonic The Hedgehog Starlit Night  
  
Blah blah blah, copyright stuff goes here to waste space. Yeah, got it.  
  
Chapter 1 Appearances  
  
"OY!"  
  
"..."  
  
"SONIC! WAKE UP!"  
  
"Whhaaazzaaat?" Soinc woke up from his sleep on Tails' couch. He was drooling like a baby and apparently didn't want to be woken up during his sleep like them either. Let's all cry him a river. "C'mon Tails, just a few more minutes...."  
"No!" Tails said immediatly. "Remembeeeer? We were going to that Christmas play with Amy!"  
"Bah, Christmas plays are boring. In the end, they just get presents...booooooring."  
"So? It's important to Amy since you're going with her!"  
"Feh..." Sonic jumped off of Tails' leather couch and almost hit his computer desk. "Watch it, Sonic..." Tails said.  
"Yeah, yeah..." Sonic peered out of Tails' window. It was lightly snowing and the ground was covered in white. He saw kids playing in the streets outside, throwing snowballs at each other.  
  
Tails lived in a small apartment. It wasn't the fanciest place, but it made due. It also wasn't in the best part or Staion Square, either. Police sirens were constantly going off in the summer and at night, there are house alarms ringing due to either an intruder or a malfunction. Tails managed to get by with a cozy apartment. At night, he sometimes hears someone trying to open his door,  
and that same person falling into a trap hole he put in to make burgulars go away. His apartment basically had a computer, couch, bed, fridge, and TV. He put all his clothes in the laundry room in the floor above him. "Yo, Tails," Sonic said while stretching out his arms. "Where'd you put my jacket?"  
"You're wearing it..." Tails replied annoyingly.  
"...I WAS JUST TESTING YOU!!" "Right, anyways, let's get going..." Tails slid on his jacket and opened his balcony door. The cool, fresh breeze of the snow blew into his apartment. "Ahh...I just love Christmas......"  
Sonic almost immediatly jumped off of the balcony and ran towards the theater at the northern part of town. Tails sighed.  
"Sonic can never enjoy the smaller things in life..." He closed the door behind him and started spinning his two tails and also took off to the north.  
  
"Damn, he's too fast..." A red hedgehog peered through his binoculars on top of building, near Tails' apartment, spying on Sonic. "I'll never catch him..." He put down his binoculars. The hedgehog was a dark red and had a necklace around his neck. His quills were spread out. His top ones were tied up and his bottom ones were pointing forward, touching his shoulders constanly. The only quill that was pointed down were his two middle ones. His eyes were a dark black, as if he'd have seen many things he shouldn't have. Like he saw hell. "Hm?" The hedgehog put the binoculars back to his eyes and saw another hedgehog jumping on top of buildings. But it wasn't Sonic. This one had black fur with red strips along his quills. He was just as fast as Sonic.  
The red hedgehog began to run from his spot and started following the dark hedgehog by also jumping across building tops. Although he wasn't as fast, he still could do it. "He's getting away...!" he said to himself. He began to jump faster and faster until he was near a forest. He went in there, the red hedgehog thought to himself. Why would he go here? He walked into the forest and began to ran once more until he saw a dash of black heading towards his right. There! He dashed after it but it kept going faster. He didn't give up, though.  
Soon, they left the forest and came out in another part of Station Square. This part of the town was almost deserted. It was run-down as if it was a sewer. The apartments had cracks in the walls and some even had a hole in them. The red hedgehog stopped when he saw the black hedgehog standing in the middle of the street.  
"Persistent, aren't we?" said the black one with his back turned on the other hedgehog.  
"Shadow..." said the red one. "What're you doing here?"  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Don't you remember? On ARK?"  
"What the hell are tou talking about?" Shadow turned around to see the red one's face. "Who the hell're you?"  
"Shadow...that Eggman did this to you, didn't he?"  
Shadow activated his shoes so the jets flew forawrd and slammed his head the red one's face. He then drop-kicked him down to the ground,  
breaking his binoculars. "AUGH!" The binoculars smashed onto his chest, causing a cut in his chest and it started bleeding. "Shadow...it's "  
"I don't know anyone named Rudy." Shadow shouted back. As Rudy tried getting up, Shadow jumped behind him and grabbed both his arms and put one foot on his back. He tugged on his arms and said, "ARK is a distant memory for me...nothing good came out of it. If it wasn't for me...then Maria wouldn't have died that horrible death..." "Shadow..." Shadow then started his jets on his shoe that was on Rudy's back. "AHHHHHHHHH!" It was as if a thousand swords were being forcefully shoved into his back and couldn't come out. "SHADOW....AUUUGH, STOP IT!!" But Shadow just stayed as he was, tugging on Rudy's arms, as if he was also trying to break them. Then, after what seemed to be like an hour, the jets power opened a small hole through Rudy's stomach. That was Shadow's signal to stop. "Shadow.....damn it..." Those were Rudy's last words after Shadow let go of his broken arms. Rudy dropped into his a pool of his own blood.  
"Fool, pretending that he knew who I am." After saying that, Shadow jumped into the air, leaving Rudy and his dying body on his own.  
  
Sonic and Tails landed in front of a fancy theater where a familiar pink hedgehog was leaning on the corner, wearing a green jacket. She noticed them as soon as they arrived. "You guys are late..." said Amy."  
"Blame Sonic." Tails answered.  
"Hey, you didn't even wake me up!" Sonic said, stubbornly.  
"Whatever," Amy said. "I paid ninety dollars for our seats, so I don't want my money wasted." She quickly grabbed Sonic's arm. "And I want to spend time with you, Sonniku!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Amy...not here..." Sonic said blushing furiously.  
"Alright you two lovebirds, let's get going..." Tails marched in, followed by the...lovebirds...muahahahaha....  
  
Shadow walked into the dark room, a trail of blood following him.  
"I hope that blood isn't yours..." said a giggling voice from the shadows.  
"It isn't." Shadow walked to the center of the room, where the Chaos Emeralds laid in a protective glass box covering. "You've got them all?"  
Rouge jumped from her hiding spot and landed on the opposite side of the box. "I just need one more and apparently some hedgehog has it."  
"The blue one?"  
"No, one I don't think you've met before. His name is Rudy."  
Shadows eyes twitched for moment. "I'm going to go back out again. I'll be back later."  
"What're you going to do?" Rouge smiled. "You'll find out later." He walked out of the room.  
Rouge smiled again and looked at the jewels. "He better get them soon, I need time for this mission..."  
  
The Christmas play went on for two hours, Sonic fell asleep about two times but Amy elbowed him to wake up. After two hours,  
Sonic was eager to leave. "It's finally over!" Sonic shouted while stretching out his arms and legs. "I thought it would never end..."  
"It wasn't THAT boring..." said Amy under her breath. "Well, I'm going to go run around and stretch out my legs...see you guys!" Sonic jumped from his spot and landed right on a building. From there,  
he jumped to another building and down farther west.  
"That Sonic..." Amy sighed. "Sometimes, I don't even think he cares for me..."  
"Aw come on Amy," said Tails. "He cares, he just doesn't know how to show it." "Oh really? I think even an eleven year old knows how to respect his girlfriend that spent ninety dollars just so she can spen time with him."  
"Hehehheheh...well, I better get going. See you, Amy!" With that, Tails began spinning his tails and flew off to the south where Sonic went.  
Amy sighed again. I wonder where Sonic went... she thought.  
  
After jumping across buildings for about a minute, Sonic came to the deserted part of the city. He looked around. "Man, I feel sorry for the people who live here...if there is anyone." He jumped to the ground and started walking on it. He felt as if his shoes were steping into gum each time he moved. Blech. He looked up to the sky. "Man, I feel bad for treating Amy like that...she must think I'm a total jerk...bah, I'm some crap boyfriend. I better treat her to dinner next week or something...wha-?" Sonic noticed he stepped into a puddle, but it felt too thick to be water...it was... "BLOOD?!"  
Sonic found a body that was lying motionless in blood, his own blood. Sonic kneeled next to the body and noticed that he was a hedgehog like him. "Hey! Wake up! Are you okay?" Sonic put his hand over the hedgehog's heart. He's still breathing, but barely. "Gotta take him somewhere..." He picked the hedgehog up and jumped on top of a building and to the hospital. 


End file.
